Onbord the Argo II
by TeamLeoFangirl
Summary: Basically, Nico and Leo develop feelings for each other on the journey to Greece. Geez, I'm rubbish at summerys. Set between MoA and HoH.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic on here so I'm sorry if the quality's rubbish. Also, as long as any criticism is constructive – not like, a rant (or whatever the name is on here) - I don't mind it.**

**Disclaimer: If I was rick Riordan, would Percabeth have fallen into Tarticus?**

**R&R guys!**

Leo's POV

Leo was on night watch when he heard the muffled screams coming from the spare room. Forgetting all about how tired he was, Leo raced down to it, panicking because this was Nico's room and if something was scaring that son of Hades, he was fairly sure he didn't want to see it. But since Nico and he were kind of friends now, he figured he needed to see if Nico was alright.

He pushed open the door to find Nico, who was all tangled up in his bed sheets, was having a nightmare. Leo's heart leapt into his throat as he realised he needed to wake Nico up _right now._ First Leo tried shaking Nico's shoulder gently; when that didn't work he remembered that a good way to get a deaf persons attention was to tap their collar bone. Wanting to see if that also applied to children of Hades having a nightmare; Leo tapped Nico's collar bone. Nico shot up to a sitting position, his eyes wide with fear.

"Nico, are you alright?" Leo asked, concerned for his friend. Nico looked at him as if just realising Leo was there. "Leo? What the-?!" he sighed "no, I'm not alright". Nico held out his arm for a hug. Leo was slightly surprised by this (Nico never hugged anyone) but hugged Nico anyway as he started crying into Leo's shoulder. Holding the crying boy as heartfelt sods racked Nico's slight frame, Leo felt a strange sensation stir in his chest.

Finally, Nico's sobs subsided and he pulled away from him. Leo would never forget how grateful Nico looked as he said "Thank you." Not many people would've understood why Nico had said that but Leo did. He was the one person on the Argo II that Nico had confided in about his past and knew that true concern and comfort were extremely rare. Feeling that he should probably say something, Leo asked "So were you dreaming about being in Tarticus?" Nico stiffened slightly at the word 'Tarticus' but then, maybe because it was Leo asking, confessed "Yeah ... but I really don't want to talk about it just yet." Leo nodded in understanding. Some things were just too hard to talk about. For Leo, it was how his mum died; for Nico, it was his time in Tarticus.

Leo felt his eyelids getting heavy and didn't even notice when he fell asleep right there, completely exhausted. Nico smiled faintly. 'Leo works far to hard keeping this ship aloft, he deserves a few hours of sleep' he thought, lying down next to him, able to sleep peacefully at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: OH MY OLYMPIAN GODS! Lovin' the support people! Seriously, when I open my emails I had loads saying that someone had reviewed/faved/followed me or the story. Thank you! Please R&R this time to **with Leo on top**. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? I think we all know I'm not some guy called Rick Riordan.**

On board the Argo II: chapter 2

Nico's POV

Nico woke up the next morning to find Leo fast asleep next to him. 'Damn. Leo looks adorable asleep.' He thought before he could stop himself. 'Shut up me! You're not supposed to have these thoughts about him! He's your friend, you promised your self you wouldn't want any more than that! Besides it's not as if he could return your feelings, being strait...' Nico's thoughts were interrupted by the repair boy in question waking up. "Huh?" Leo said "flipppin' Hades, I must've been tired to fall asleep talking to you. Ah well, time for breakfast."

"Yeah, only if we _both _come out of my room, the others are gonna think that's a little weird and start asking really nosy questions." Nico pointed out.

"Oh... maybe you could shadow travel me to my room then shadow travel back here?" Leo suggested. "Could do that." Nico agreed.

-I AM A LINE BREAK -

Later on, the others had called a meeting a meeting in the dining hall of the Argo II. Leo was the only one not present and his friends were concerned." one of us should go get him to stop working. He's been in there ages." Piper suggested.

"I'll go." Nico volunteered.

"Ok." Nico walked down to the engine room/ Leo's workroom. Leo was standing, leaning against the wall, muttering to him self in Spanish. "Hey." Nico called.

"hey." Leo's voice was void of his usual enthusiasm, which concerned Nico. Leo wasn't often serious so something was up. He was just wondering if he had the courage to ask when Leo solved it by asking "uh... can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Nico answered

"I'm going through am identity crisis." Leo blurted, not even looking at Nico. Nico's heart skipped a beat. "Who is it?" Nico said, hardly daring to breathe. "I-I don't know if I can s-say..." Leo stuttered.

"Ok, shall I try guessing?" Nico asked gently. Leo nodded. "So if its an identity crisis I'm guessing its a guy... Jason?" Leo shook his head "Percy?" Leo shook his head harder, curls bouncing. Nico smiled "Frank?!" Leo laughed "as if..." he said

"Then who is it?" Nico was genuinely confused now. In the soft glow of the lamp, he saw Leo blush. No...Surely not? Nico couldn't believe Leo."Leo... is it- is it _me_?" he asked.

Leo's POV

Leo looked away, ashamed at having feelings for his friend; worried Nico was going to get angry and refuse to talk to him ever again. What he didn't expect was to feel Nico's arms around his waist, hugging him." I'm so, so sorry Leo but..." Leo tensed waiting for the words 'I like girls'. Instead Nico said something completely different "I like Percy."

Leo was stunned. He hadn't thought about Nico possibly being gay too. Somehow it made it worse; knowing that Nico was kind of within reach, but still so far. Leo groaned and Nico hugged him tighter "sorry..." he murmured again. But Leo was done with apologies. He shoved Nico away, turning his back so Nico couldn't see the tears now pouring down his face. "Go away!" Leo said angrily. Nico did so, slamming the door behind him. Leo fell to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

Why him?

**Authors note: CLIFFY! Hahaha, yes feel free to call me evil! R&R guys! **

**TeamLeoFangirl xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: ok, this part skips forward a bit to when Percy and annabeth are out of Tarticus and the crew are sailing to Athens.**

**Oh and to Crecra & rock legend 166 if your reading this: I' m so sorry for not updating by Wednesday like I said I would. Please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: do I look like a bloke called Rick Riordan to you?!**

Nico'sPOV

Nico ran back down the hall after pulling away from Percy, who was very confused by what Nico had just done. He slammed the door of 'his' room behind him, flinging himself onto his bed, sobbing into the pillow. Stunned, Percy did nothing to stop him and was still standing there rooted to the spot until Jason, who was wondering what was wrong with his best friend, walked past, so Percy told him what'd just happened.

Back in Nico's room however, Nico was crying into his pillow, not really noticing when the door opened. He did however notice when the temperature in the room seemed to go up a couple of degrees, meaning Leo had just walked in. He defiantly noticed feeling on of the mechanics hands rubbing circles into his back in an attempt to comfort him, sending little shivers down Nico's spine.

"Whats wrong?" Leo asked , getting straight to the point. But Nico couldn't answer properly. All he managed to say was "Percy..." and choked back another wave of tears.

"its ok..." Leo's voice was incredibly soft as Nico buried his head in Leo's chest , clinging onto his curly hair, his shirt, anything. Leo stroked Nico's hair gently." What did Percy do?" the tone in his voice warned Nico that Leo was going into protective mode. " I -I kissed h-him !" Nico confessed, a fresh onslaught of tears pouring down his cheeks. Looking at him in amazement, Leo asked " why the _Hades_ did you do that?!"

"I don't know! I'm an idiot... he'll hate me forever now..." Nico realised miserably. Leo shook his head "I don't think Percy can hate anyone, he's too kind. But although he won't hate you, he wont ever return your feelings as he's straight and dating Annabeth. You know that right?" he said.

"I know." Nico sighed. Leo smiled. "What?" Nico asked.

"Just had a crazy idea." Leo said, leaning forwards. Nico was only slightly surprised when Leo cupped Nico's jaw in his hand and pressed his lips to Nico's, since he'd known for a couple of weeks Leo was bi and had a slight crush on him. What Nico had not been expecting was how warm Leo's lips felt against his own deathly cold ones. Nico kissed him back and for once Percy was far, far from his thoughts.

**-hope you guys liked that! R&R please, it makes me happy! Next up: someone finding out! TeamLeoFangirl xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: hey guys! This is the final part of the story so yeah... hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: we all know the drill by now. I am not Rick Riordan and do not own the amazing-ness of Leo or Nico or any other characters.**

Nico's POV

Leo and Nico were making out in the engine room like they normally did.

The son of hades shoved Leo against the wall, switching to tracing kisses down his neck, causing Leo to gasp and pull Nico really tightly against him. But something was up with Leo this time; Nico could sense it. Earlier when they'd managed to have ten minutes together, Leo had been fine. However since then he'd been more subdued than normal and now it was more like he was going through the motions rather than meaning it. This got Nico worried. What if Leo was having second thoughts? Nico didn't think he'd be able to stand it if Leo left him to. First Bianca had died, then Percy... he knew Percy only saw him as like a little brother nothing else and besides since he'd met Leo , Nico's feelings about the son of Poseidon had changed. If Leo left him then Nico would have no one, going back to his previous depressed state, knowing his love for someone was –again-completely useless.

Whilst Nico had been thinking, he hadn't noticed they'd stopped kissing. They were just standing there, leaning against each other, neither of them able to get the courage up to ask the other what they were thinking. Finally Nico couldn't stand the silence anymore "why do I get the feeling that you're distracted?" he asked. Leo jumped at the question but then tried for a (completely fake) smile, saying "what do you mean?!" 'Uh-oh, this can't be good if Leo's trying to deny it.' Nico thought. But Nico knew how to deal with this. He looked deeply into Leo's warm brown eyes "don't lie to me." He whispered. Leo was suddenly interested in the floor so Nico decided to help him slightly. "Leo, i-if you don't want _this,"_ he gestured to them, still keeping his voice soft "then all you need to do is say." Leo looked shocked. "That's not... I mean... I do want this!" he managed to say. "Then _what _is the problem?" Nico asked, genuinely confused now.

"The problem is we're going to have to come out soon, right?"

"Well... Jason and Percy already know about me being gay and they've probably told at least some of the others." Nico admitted.

"But they don't know about me being bi do they?" Leo insisted.

"No, but I'm sure they'd be fine with it." He assured Leo, hugging him.

"What if they're not 'fine with it' though?"

"They will be. And if they aren't... well, they weren't very good friends in the first place were they?" Leo nodded and leaned against Nico. Nico smiled, happy that his earlier worrying wasn't needed, resting his head against the top of Leos'.

No one's POV

"Whoa, guys. Come and have a look at this!" Piper said excitedly. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank all crowded round piper to see what she had seen. Collective 'awww's came from the group as they saw Leo, asleep, leaning against Nico, who was also asleep. "They are so cute together!" was annabeth's hushed exclamation. "Shh! We don't want to wake them up." Was Jason's response. Hazel just stood there, wide eyed in astonishment. She turned to frank and whispered in his ear "but they're both guys?"

"Yeah, that sort of things much more accepted now than it was in the 40's" he explained. "oh." Hazel replied.

"I think you owe me five drachmas." Jason said to Percy, who was slightly annoyed he'd lost the bet on who Nico's crush was, but handed over the gold coins anyway.

"What was that?" Nico said from inside the engine room. "Sounded like voices." Leo replied. The others just had time to give each other panicked looks before the door opened fully with a very annoyed son of Hades and a blushing and embarrassed son of Hephaestus. Piper beamed at them both, beginning the interrogation by saying "So, when did you two become an item and when were we going to be told?"

**Ta da! This concludes my first ever story (on here anyway) 'On board the Argo II'! I hope you enjoyed it, tell me if you did- or if you didn't then please tell me why ( in a nice way though). See ya!**

**TeamLeoFangirl xxx**


End file.
